lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Chameleons
Chameleons are lizards that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands, the Outlands, and the Theluji Mountains. Appearance In the Real World Veiled and flap-necked chameleons are typically green, but have the ability to change their color. Their heads have a bony casque, and their tails are prehensile. Their eyes are large and round, and have the ability to move independently so they can see two locations at once. They have flat bodies and long limbs. A chameleon's tongue is long, with a sticky, mucus-coated tip, and chameleons can use them to swiftly latch onto their prey within 0.05 of a second. In The Lion Guard Chameleons are usually green with pale yellow spots and darker green stripes on their tail. They have long pink tongues and gray-green eyes. Like real chameleons, they have a casque on their head and a long prehensile tail. Information In the Real World Chameleons live in dry savannas and forests, and are often found on low branches or plants. Just like frogs and toads, they use their long sticky tongue to catch large insects to eat, and may also eat other small animals such as fellow lizards. Females lay up to seventy eggs at a time and then bury them underground, and the juveniles reach maturity after around a year. The chameleon's ability to change color is used for camouflage, social displays, and to indicate breeding status. They also have limits to the colors they can turn and typically change color according to their moods. In The Lion Guard Chameleons on the show are pretty similar to their real life counterparts. Unlike their real life counterparts, however, they can change color almost instantly and can even become invisible. History Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots As Kion and Jasiri travel through the Outlands to Flat Ridge Rock, they notice a chameleon capturing and eating a cockroach. Kion remarks that this is an example of the Circle of Life. The Mbali Fields Migration A chameleon is present as Swala's herd and Muhimu's herd migrate through a canyon on the way to Mbali Fields. Too Many Termites A chameleon is seen walking across a rock before it climbs down, turns around, and walks onto a ledge as the Lion Guard walks by. The Lost Gorillas While guiding two gorilla princes home to the Theluji Mountains, Beshte suggests asking a nearby chameleon the way to their home after Majinuni and Hafifu get lost. The chameleon changes color and Ono comments that it's a talent chameleons have. The two gorillas then lunge at the chameleon to play chameleon hide-and-seek. Ono and the Egg Chameleons are shown in the song ''A Real Meal'' willingly walking into Mpishi's beak alongside hares, hyraxes and bats via a conga line. Undercover Kinyonga The Lion Guard meets a chameleon named Kinyonga who helps them in spying on Scar and his followers in the Outlands. She reports back a plan to stop the flow of the river above Hakuna Matata Falls. Notable Chameleons *Kinyonga Trivia * Kinyonga's species, the veiled chameleon, is actually native to the Arabian Peninsula rather than Africa. * The word 'chameleon' comes from the Greek term 'chamoi lion' meaning 'dwarf lion'. It refers to the aggressive manner in which the animal hisses and threatens if picked up. Category:Animals Category:Lizards Category:Outlanders Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Category:Reptiles Category:Chameleons